


Heaven is Paved with Broken Glass

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy





	Heaven is Paved with Broken Glass

Son Goku pretends he doesn't remember his past, but in fact he does.

There was a time when Goku thought that he was better than all of the gods in heaven. He was the Monkey King, the self-titled Great Sage Equaling All of Heaven, and yet he was treated as a curiosity, an artifact on display, an exotic creature from the world below. But he had no use for the stuffy mannerisms of the bored and useless gods, so he filled the ennui with his irreverence. He was genuinely surprised that his pranks invoked the wrath of all of heaven.

They couldn't kill him though, he was a clever monkey who had long before bargained for his immortality, so the gods chose to take those who were most important to him—Konzen, Tenpou and Kenren, and punish him by robbing him of his memories and isolating him in a lonely mountaintop prison. When he first laid eyes on Genjo Sanzo, Goku knew that his guardian had returned to him, and his head was flooded with memories from Tenkai.

Goku knows that the role of minstrel is the one that his reincarnated family expects of him and he happily complies, artlessly playing the buffoon. After all, it is far better to laugh than to cry, or worse, to give into the blood lust that his true self demands as reparation for his pain. But as the years drag on, each new line on Sanzo's face reminds Goku that his sentence is one that is destined to be lived out over and over again.


End file.
